


Reclaiming Thais

by aislingyngaio



Category: Aveyond
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AV3. After a long journey throughout Aia, Edward is finally ready to return home and claim his kingdom back from the usurper. But what tricks does she have up her sleeves this time? Read for the final confrontation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming Thais

Edward looked at the gates of Thais in the distance. Finally, he had come home. How can a place he'd regarded as a prison during his childhood and teenage suddenly look so dear to him after his exile? After all this time, marshalling support from the kingdoms of the Arishta Isles, he was nearly home. So near, yet so far. Only one more obstacle remained in his path. Edward clenched his fists as he thought of how _she_ had stolen his birthright. Irresponsible though he once was, he was not so irresponsible as to allow a regnant who didn't even care about _his_ people to rule _his_ kingdom. Never, as long as he lived.

As if his thoughts summoned the bane of his existence, he could now vaguely make out shapes coming out of the gate. Oh joy, his "welcoming" party, no doubt. At last. At last.

He stood watching the arrival of the enemy camp. As he did so, another presence behind him gave him strength and will. Mel, one of the few friends who'd stuck with him through thick and thin (except during the brief period of his horrendous marriage), the first person who looked at him and not calculated what she could get from him, not even knowing who he was. She was light to his darkness, darkness to his light. And she made him laugh, when boredom or despair threatened him. She came up behind him and stood at his side, gave him a smile and a look of encouragement. Then together, they faced the approaching group, led by their arch-nemesis.

"Edward!" Lydia snarled by way of greeting. "After I exiled you and told you never to return, you still have the cheek to come back and issue a challenge to me? _Me_ , the queen of Thais!"

"Not so, Lydia. Perhaps you're forgetting something?" Edward enquired mildly, trying not to let his anger at her get the better of him. That only seemed to make Lydia angrier.

"How dare you! I shall have you executed for this!"

Edward barely stifled his laughter as he sensed Mel roll her eyes and said, "Oh, please, talk about dramatic. I don't suppose this is a good time to ask in person how you liked our… gift."

At the remembrance of the gaudy golden frog, Lydia's face turned so purple, it's hard to believe she's still breathing normally. Edward decided to use the pause in her ravings to get down to business.

"As you remember, Lydia, you tricked me into marriage that day, and the only reason you were even crowned Queen of Thais was because you were my wife… at the time. So-"

"And you ran away before you were crowned! All for this street rat who probably deserved every bit of trouble she got-"

Mel's temper flared at this. "What, so now it's _my_ fault that Gyendal set me on this path by trying to kidnap me and my Orbs? Grow up, Lydia! Just because-"

"AHEM! The point is…" Edward stared at his distant cousin, once more having her attention. "You annulled our marriage. I assume you know what annulments mean."

"It means our marriage never happened. Hah, and good riddance! I don't know how I even endured that days-long marriage with you. Boring!"

"Quite, but that also means… that _your_ coronation never took place, given that you were coronated _as my bride_ , which is nullified along with our marriage. That, my dear Lydia, means your rule… is illegitimate."

Lydia looked mildly shocked, but quickly gathered herself. "So what if it is? Next to a prince who doesn't even want to be king, the people are more than relieved that their current queen actually wants to be on the throne. This kingdom is mine, Edward. You won't get it back."

Edward let his gaze drift back to the Thais gates, then returned his focus on Lydia. "Are the people actually relieved to have a queen who discriminates against those not of noble births, I wonder?"

"Bah, what do I care what those grubby people think? They're nobodies! Why would I stoop to their level?" Lydia scoffed, with every inch of her inbred superiority over those she saw as lesser beings pouring out. Edward drew his sword.

"I can't allow you to do that to my people. Thais is more than just the nobles and a eternal wardrobe. You've bleed and oppressed Thais for far too long. Lydia Rupert, I challenge you to single combat for Thais."

But Lydia was totally unfazed by the sight of Edward's unsheathed blade. "Hmph! You think I would waste my time fighting you? My mage powers have only grown stronger over time, and I hold the might of the Thais army at my command. No indeed…" Lydia mused, an unholy gleam in her eyes. "Perhaps a little taste of what is to come before you die, Edward? You shall fight _her_!"

Edward looked towards the direction of Lydia's finger and was surprised that, of Lydia's entire entourage, she'd chosen a woman as her champion… a woman who didn't even look threatening. The woman stepped calmly into the middle of the field in full battle gear, facing Edward, but gave no sign of commencing the battle.

Behind him, Mel gasped and whispered, "Who are you?"

The woman looked equal parts surprised and amused at the question. And then she smiled – a sinister smile that struck fear in all who saw it, a smile that had Edward finally understanding Lydia's choice.

"My dear, I am… your worst nightmare. But if you must, you may address me as… shaz."

_\- Finis -_

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that most characters are IC for the most part. I think I'm a little rusty at fanfic though. And I've said all along that shaz is the final boss of Orbs of Magic Book 6; here are some very good reasons:
> 
> 1\. Shaz owes Spook, a.k.a. Gyendal, a favour, and since he's sorta kinda on Lydia's side (just because she isn't on Mel's side)…
> 
> 2\. Shaz has suffered through many injuries due to the Orbs of Magic game releases, and might resent the protagonists more than the antagonists.
> 
> 3\. Shaz loves the militant squirrels. 'Nuff said. XD
> 
> P.S. To those who haven't been to Amaranthia, shaz is a site admin and one of the developers of Aveyond.


End file.
